warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Silverwhisker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:55, July 29, 2011 Hi! On SummerClan you just need to make a page for Lakesand. I'll be happy to help! Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 16:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You just need her page and I can add in all the stuff you need. I could even make the page for you if you give me the description Thanks! Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 18:03, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhisker!!! The clan doesn't know Luckshine had kits and she is the medicine cat!! Can you change your post please?? Thank you! [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 21:25, August 3, 2011(UTC) I know that and I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I tried i couldnt find a gray cat with those type of eyes. I found a cat with eyes that looked similar though. I'm sorry! I know and I am sorry. No matter how hard i tried I couldnt find a gray cat with those eyes. I'm so sorry. I thought that the cat i chose had eyes that looked greenish blueish. Sorry! :( Rowanflight (Firestar1122000) 01:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, my name's Silverflower. Go on chat if you're on! :) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 15:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) go on chat Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 20:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What's up?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS 20:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey I honestly don't know how to make the yellow boxes. I usually wait for Fire (Firestream12) to add it to my page. Just go ahead and put a pic of the cat up and she'll put in the box. And no, I won't be moving to the nursery unless I have kits or something. ;-) chinapro2000''OMG! I'm a genius! Look what I invented! *KABOOM*'' 17:43, August 5, 2011 (UTC) can u make a tom for mistcloud? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 19:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) i know. :) ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 22:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Umm, sorry but no. Swiftfoot is Rowanflight's mate. Sorry. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 20:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hmmm. you could have a forbidden other clan love or you could have a crush on swiftfoot. just thoughts. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) and can i be Frostkit and Pumpkinkit? or one of them? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you go on chat? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 22:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) (and from everyone else there) can u make a mate for Sorrelshine? ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 22:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) do u want one from another clan. because I rp alot of summerclan cats. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 23:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) sorry badgerheart agreed already. sorry.♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 19:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat PUT THIS LINK IN A NEW TAB OR WINDOW ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 19:21, August 12, 2011 (UTC) that is just digusting. lakesand expecting bluewave's kits in bluewave's FIRST APPEARANCE? thats just...wrong MsdsGoGo Mario! 16:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Happy Gathering. This is Rainface. Any way, I want to tell you something. I think it's kinda wrong to make your own mate first off. Also, I think we have to many kits already with Firesky soon to have kits. And having Lakesand have kits won't help either. Rainface<3 16:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ok, fine, i forgive you. now please, please, stop sending messages is one way to make it to where i won't want to be friends anymore. Rainface<3 19:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, perhaps. User:Ivyheart 23:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chicka! Wanna get in chat??? Did you and rainy want to TALK to me?? Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS Hehe never mind wrong silver... hehe sorry bout that....(: Rosey(:I WASH MY HANDS OF THIS WEIRDNESS r u ON? Cheesywhale123 19:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) sure, which of Willowflame's kits aren't roleplayed? Rainface<3 00:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) i'll roleplay Winterkit. Rainface<3 00:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) hey, you still on? Rainface<3 18:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) umm, can you rp Lightningkit? Rainface<3 22:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) your welcome. Rainface<3 22:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Silverw!! :) Wondering if you can post in Autumnclan--you haven't posted there for a while. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's okay. ;) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) What ya missed Here's what you've missed ever since you last posted: Quailsplash walked into the warriors den and put his head on his paws. He missed sleeping with his mate.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Amberflash saw Quailsplash and left her sister to go talk to him. "Hey Quailsplash," she said with a lick to his ear. She sat down next to him in silence. 16:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze walked back into camp with a large pheasent. Rainlegs 17:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit looked at all the other kits. "They are coming back! Hide!" She jumped into one of the nearest bushes and peered out occasionally. Rainface<3 18:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze plopped his pheasent on the fresh-kill pile, and looked around the camp, as he felt he was being watched. Rainlegs 18:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit watched the other kits come back into camp then Lionkit lunge and pin Firekit. Sunkit came out of the bush and pinned Swiftkit. "SunhawkClan claims victory here!" she squealed happily, still keeping Swiftkit pinned. Rainface<3 18:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze watched the kits, and he let out an amused purr. Rainlegs 18:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Swiftkit squealed. "Ok! Ok! We give in!" she meowed. Rainface<3 18:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze rolled his eyes. Rainlegs 18:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit let Swiftkit up while Lionkit let Firekit up. "Ok, we win," Sunkit said. Rainface<3 18:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze walked over to the kits. "You can't win until you take down an actual warrior!" he purred, crouching down so the kits could tackle him. Rainlegs 18:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit smiled and lunged on Pepperblaze and kept jumping on his back so he would fall down. Rainface<3 18:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze gave a loud gasp, and jumped into the air, landing on his side dramatically. Rainlegs 18:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit walked over to Pepperblaze and pawed at his muzzle with her paw. Rainface<3 18:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze purred, and batted at her gently with his paw. Rainlegs 18:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit then went to Pepperblaze's tail and started batting at it. "Raaaawrr!" she said, as she batted his tail, not really caring if he pawed at her. Rainface<3 18:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze rose his tail higher in the air. Rainlegs 18:23, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit jumped up, grabbed his tail and pinned it down. Rainface<3 18:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pepperblaze slowly rose his tail, with the kit hanging on to it. Rainlegs 18:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit then squealed as she got higher and higher in the air. Rainface<3 18:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hawkkit let out a small hiss. "Oh no ya don't!" he mewed. He slammed into Pepperblaze's side, knocking him to the ground. ----- Amberflash looked up. "Whoa, Hawkkit's taking down Pepperblaze," she meowed to Quailsplash, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 19:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit then fell to the ground with a loud thud on the ground. She wailed in pain. Rainface<3 20:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hawkkit immediately stopped wrestling Pepperblaze and looked at Sunkit in concern and bounded over to her. "Sunkit! Are you okay?!" he asked her, worry filling his eyes. ------ Amberflash's ears perked in alarm. She ran to Sunkit and Hawkkit and looked down at Sunkit. "Hawkkit, go get Sorrelshine and Cloudshine," she instructed her kit. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 22:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit let out another loud wail of pain. "Help.... me," was all she could say. Rainface<3 22:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) When Hawkkit returned with Sorrelshine and Cloudshine, he looked down at Sunkit. "I'm so so sorry, Sunkit, it's all my fault! You're hurt and it's because of me!" he mewed sadly to his friend. ----- Amberflash turned to Cloudshine. "Is there anything you can do for Sunkit?" she asked the medicine cat. ----- Shimmerkit, Blackkit, and Jaykit bounded up. "Omigosh!" wailed Shimmerkit. "MY SISTER'S HURT!" ----- Blackkit and Jaykit glanced at each other and looked at Hawkkit. "What happened?" they asked. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 22:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Flashblaze walked over to Amberflash where she was looked at Sunkit. "Hawkkit did that because he was jealous," she whispered to Amberflash, looking at Hawkkit. Rainface<3 23:06, August 21, 2011 (UTC) "Of who....Pepperblaze because he was touching Sunkit, or Sunkit because of her skill?" Amberflash asked, her voice down to a whisper. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Flashblaze looked at Amberflash. "It's because Sunkit is playing with someone else and not paying attention to him," Flashblaze whispered to her sister. ---- Sunkit slowly got to her paws and then curled up next to her mother's feet. Rainface<3 23:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Amberflash nodded and couldn't help but smile. Young love...''she thought to herself. ----- Shimmerkit walked right next to her sister, making sure she was okay. ---- Hawkkit followed behind, still blaming himself in his head for Sunkit getting hurt. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Swiftkit fell behind the group, next to her brother. "You know it's not your fault, right?" she asked her brother, her eyes shining in the sun. Rainface<3 23:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hawkkit sighed and shrugged. "It sorta was. If I hadn't slammed into Pepperblaze like that and knocked him over, Sunkit wouldnt've fallen," he meowed to his sister, his head down. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 01:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) "Sunkit will forgive you Hawkkit, don't worry," Swifkit meowed to her brother. ---- Flashblaze set Sunkit down in the nursery the herded her kits into the nest. She curled up around her kits and set her chin on her paws and soon slowly drifted to sleep. Rainface<3 01:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hawkkit sighed and didn't respond. He padded with his sister to the nest, Blackkit and Jaykit following behind. The four siblings cuddled together and Amberflash curled around them. Hawkkit rested his head against the tip of his mother's tail and glanced at Sunkit, snuggled against Sorrelshine's body. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 01:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit looked up from where she was and looked at Hawkkit. She then sighed and slowly drifted to sleep. Rainface<3 01:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) In the morning, sunshine shone through the entrance to the nursery. Hawkkit got up, stretched, and yawned. He leaped out of the nest and trotted out of the nursery, pumped and eager to start a new day. Then he remembered Sunkit was hurt and he stopped dead in his tracks. Then he remember it was his fault and he instantly wanted to curl up in his nest again and block out the rest of the world. He sighed and sullenly walked to his father, Quailsplash. "Hi Dad," he meowed sadly. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 22:14, August 22, 2011 (UTC) (haha, i am up from my afternoon nap, gonna make this a bit more interesting, hehe, you will see what i mean) Sunkit then walked out of the nursery after a very long sleep. She saw Hawkkit and said to him, "Hi Hawkkit." She then saw Lionkit bound over to her, his eyes soft. ---- Lionkit looked at Sunkit. "Your ok," he meowed to her calmly. Rainface<3 22:46, August 22, 2011 (UTC)\ Hawkkit was glad to see that Sunkit wasn't mad at him. "Hi Sunkit!" he piped up, his eyes glimmering. ------ Sandkit saw her brother, Lionkit, bound over to Hawkkit and Sunkit. "Yo Romeo, don't disturb the lovebirds!" she yowled at him. ----- Hawkkit glared in embarrassment at Sandkit, his cousin, and looked at his paws. ----- Shimmerkit giggled at the commotion going on with Hawkkit, Sunkit, Lionkit, and Sandkit. ---- Amberflash watched in amusement at the kits. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:35, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit looked at Hawkkit then at Lionkit then back again. Rainface<3 23:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hawkkit glanced at Sunkit. "Umm...well I'll see you......later?" he mewed in embarrassment. He padded to the nursery and sat by the entrance, sullenly pawing at a ball of moss. ------ "Was that really necessary, Sandkit?" Shimmerkit asked Sandkit, still giggling. ----- Sandkit shrugged. "Well, my bro is sort of a dramatic Romeo. He deserved to be yowled at," Sandkit meowed to Shimmerkit, not realizing the commotion she had caused. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit looked at Sandkit, her eyes filled with different emotions. "Did you really have to do that?" she asked her angrily. Rainface<3 00:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Silvermist walked into the nursury, carrying a large raven. She dropped it by the entrance, and looked at the kits. "Hungry?" she asked. Rainlegs 00:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hawkkit glanced at Silvermist and dipped his head politely. "No thanks," he mewed to her. "I'll let the others eat it...I-I'm not really hungry." ----- Sandkit looked and Sunkit. "Well it's true! EVERYONE knows that you and Hawkkit like each other," she meowed to Sunkit a little loudly. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit glared at Sandkit angrily and stomped away from her angrily. She soon curled up next to her mother's warm body and drifted to sleep. Rainface<3 00:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hawkkit had been sitting close to his nest when he saw Sunkit march into the nursery and curl up next to Sorrelshine. He sighed and padded towards her. Then he thought otherwise. ''Better not wake her up...she might get mad...''he thought. He sighed again and padded towards his next and curled up in it, snuggling against a big, soft feather. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Flashblaze sighed seeing the kits now fighting about stuff. She sat down next to Carmelkit, Mudkit, and Tinykit. Rainface<3 00:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Blackkit and Jaykit trotted over to Swiftkit. "Hey sis, we're gonna see if Aunt Flashblaze will take us for a walk. Wanna come?" they asked her. "No thanks. I'm gonna see if I can comfort Hawkkit," Swiftkit meowed in reply, shaking her head. Blackkit nodded. "Okay then." And he and Jaykit padded to Flashblaze. Swiftkit turned to go to the nursery. When she padded in, she saw Hawkkit trying to sleep in his nest. She padded over to him and sat in front of him. "You okay?" she asked him. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 01:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Firekit kept his eye on Swiftkit and Hawkkit. He walked over to them and repeated Swiftkit question. "Are you okay?", he asked. "You are a great fighter." He never took his eyes off of Swiftkit. They were gleaming with amusement. He whispered something in her ear. "The other kits are no fun. They always gain up on us. Especially my sisters." Firekit said that with a hostile tone. "Let's get revenge!" ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 15:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hawkkit nodded. "I'm fine," he mewed quietly. Then when he heard Firekit whispering a plan of revenge in Swiftkit's ear. "Ooh! Can I help? As long as I don't have to attack Sunkit?" he asked Firekit. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 16:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Lionkit sighed and walked into the nursery sadly. He sat down next to his mother and his siblings. Rainface<3 18:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ''It's just a trick., Firekit said to Hawkkit. "But it's for revenge on her. I'm gonna cut myself on a bramble and blame it on her- or Whitekit. He's a Dung-brain. ---- Whitekit woke up from a nap and saw Firekit, "Hey Firekit.", he said. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit woke up to hear Firekit. "Your fox dung!" she hissed at her brother and then turned on Hawkkit. "And as for you, why would you even offer to help him?!" she questioned angrily. Rainface<3 21:51, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Firekit looked at his sister. "I might have done Whitekit!", he said angrily. "All you ever do is spend time with him!", he flicked his tail towards Hawkkit and stormed to Sorrelshine with his tail down. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 22:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sunkit turned back on Hawkkit. "Also, you are the one who caused me to get hurt!" She stormed out of the nursery. Rainface<3 22:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Firekit felt bad and followed Sunkit. "I'm sorry!", he pleaded. "Your my sister! I love you. Please forgive me." ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 22:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) --- And okay, I'll check out Claw's page. Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 00:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) go on chat! :) Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 22:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ok but be careful- me and Poolstar r editing Summerclan and there might be an editing conflict. If there is, just press the back button. Thx, Cheesy!!!!!! Warriors rules! 22:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hiya. u still on? Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:09, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ok. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:13, August 28, 2011 (UTC) i get off in a bit, but for now, i would say not to long after i leave. Hi! I'm Rainy! Nice ta meet ya! *Whacks you with a frying pan* 18:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Owl and Silver I joined FreeClan two days ago, and i want to rp some more befoore giving Owl a mate. But when Owl is ready for a mate, then sure. BTW nice siggie :) Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 16:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 22:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) thanksCheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 22:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) can i rp one of your kits please? Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 22:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) lakesand and bluewaves no lakesands and bluwaves thx thx Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 22:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) kittehs i changed my mind. i will not rp one of your kits because i already am rping alot of kits and i want to give other people a chance.thx kk bye Cheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 19:39, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Silver are you on?^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 01:20, September 3, 2011 (UTC) kk, i'll add you later.^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 01:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) okCheez is good!!!!!!! my annoyed face -_- 02:19, September 3, 2011 (UTC) you on? sure! They are so cute:P:P:P! I think we should put the pic of Frostfire's page too.^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 01:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) um.. hard to explain i wrote a tutorial: Template Chart tutorial^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 18:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) hey silver i made a new wiki: Spotz Wiki^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 23:25, September 11, 2011 (UTC) silverw this is getting really annouying. i wish you had chat, this is the THIRD TIME you have caused an edit conflict.:( stupid silverw's computer. *kicks*^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 01:04, September 13, 2011 (UTC) hey silverw, the kit of shellshore's i wanna rp, can it be a Graykit? I got a real cute pic of white and gray kitten with an awesome teal background and i want an excuse to use it:P^_^ Spotz ^_^"Hey Rain, have you seen my mango?" "No, and my Frying pan is missing too." "Are you looking for THESE?" "NO! SHe made FRIED MANGOS! GET HER!" 01:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, That sounds like a great idea(: AutumnyI hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean come join http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/Holly_Wiki Chat or talk pages? Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 00:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Click "Join Chat" and click the white box at the bottom of the chat box, then type in what you want to say and click enter. Right now you're not even on chat yet?? :-/ Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 00:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Please can they! You told me to ask the next time kit's can get together not for Frost and Dusk. ♥Sheriff Firestar Strikes Again!!!♥I'll get you BlueOrca!! *waves fist*WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!?!?I GOT BLUEORCA! *Handcuffs!* YAY* Category:Signature 20:19, September 16, 2011 (UTC) You can make it right now if you want(: Um, hmmmm..... I guess Kitty-Pets.... IDK :P AutumnyI hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, Give faith a fighting chance... I'll make graykit's page in a bit and sure Rosestar cna be lionstar's sister.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm sorry. Silverstream, Spotz, and I decided who would rp each kit already. :P Rainlegs 00:40, September 22, 2011 (UTC) FrostfirexShellshore ok, i think frostfire and shellshore ccould get back together, but how about it's way later, like when the kits are aprentices. Tehy push them back together or something. and i gave flashkit up to rowan, can i rp another one?Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) imma rp Bloomkit!Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I'll go look into that. It's most likely an edit conflcit. Rainlegs 01:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) though rainkit is also really strong. and besides,this is for summer. isn't soaked spring? any way, summer, autumn, spring, winter, and every other place have there own three cats that will save the clans. Rainface<3 18:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) YEP(: AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 18:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC) YA! we can rp right now if ya want!!!! CAUSE I'M SUPAR BORED AutumnyGive faith a fighting chance... 19:14, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ???? Huh what?!?!?!? What did i say about mentors? CinderxLion Category:Signature 00:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ohhh now i get it and yeah lilacstar was my mentor first i joined when this wiki was just getting started....... so i was lilacstar's first aprentice. CinderxLion Category:Signature 17:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) i'll go on spotz wiki, kk.Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 00:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) nvm, i can't go on right now it loads forever...Spottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 00:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure!!!!!! I'll add it in now! CinderxLion Category:Signature 20:49, September 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry. XD i was checking out a site for a book i was reading. Rainface<3 23:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ummm, WE NEVER AGREED ABOUT THAT! sorry, though we already talked to firestream about who rps who. sorry. Rainface<3 19:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) hey silverw! i found a wiki that isn't about warriors, but it's a roleplay. It's kind of like a kittypet roleplay:) : http://housecatroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity i found it because i was going to make a house cat roleplay wiki but it turns out someone else made it, housecatcutie, TODAY! I'm awesomeXPSpottedstar, Spotty, Spotz Call meh Fatso for all I care 01:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) the kitttypets in winterclan are leavingSpotty If you have faith... There's hope for the future... 19:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) My Song 2 u Oink! Oink! Zoo Pals, Buzz! Buzz!! Zoo Pals, Quack! Quack! Zoo Pals! Zoo Pals make eating fun. When you clean your plate, then you see their face. Hoot! Hoot! Zoo Pals, Ribbet! Ribbet! Zoo Pals, Woof! Woof! Zoo Pals Zoo Pals make eating fun! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! Might bite underneath the moonlight 21:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Definatly not yet. It's wayyyy too early to even think about it. I'm already questioning ChristmasClan... so, not yet. Perhaps later. Rainlegs 21:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Rainlegs 17:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) r u still on, silverw?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 19:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I FIXED IT! I FIXED IT! I FIXED IT! I FIXED IT! I FIXED IT! *DOES WINNING DANCE* SpringClan is no longer in scource mode! I am epic, I fixed the coding problem! yayz!Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 21:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, pool texted me. She wants pool to have 3 kits. She doesn't care what names they have, but she wants two toms and one she-kit. idk why she cares :|. but can i rp the she-kit? and can you name it Meadowkit?Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 04:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) fine, i'll make the last hoilday clan.Have a Spotted Halloween! :|= Human Brains, nummy! 15:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) SPOTZ IS LEADER OF EASTERCLAN! Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 14:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) YOU! DID YOU KNOW FROST IS GIVING BIRTH IN TRIBE OF THE RISING MOONS? YOUR THE HEALER'S TO-BE THERE! Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) kk. Darkfangstorm Vampire time! 19:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ok, but i was thinking of Bloomfire or Bloompetal.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 04:04, November 12, 2011 (UTC) OR! She could be Bloompetal so Flashpaw can be Flashfire.Spotty Thanksgiving! Run, Turkey, run! and Live on your own... 04:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC)